Genderbend TMNT stories
by mistystar123
Summary: Read the title! mostly Donnie but I will work on the others as well. some power and some song fics inside. ONE-SHOTS
1. Chapter 1

**I know! Another story! but I have about a million of these in my head that eat me!**

** ~New animal friend~**

Dona was sitting in her lab her laptop was in her lap. The screen was decorated in many stickers of microchips and wires. All of the stickers where somehow connected together to create a very complex build of technologically advanced circuits, that was the basic design for every one of her many creations. The creations themselves were easily the most advanced in the country and maybe even the entire world, the thought alone could amaze anyone.

"HELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" A voice shouted from across the lair.

Nearly throwing the laptop, Dona raced from her lab and into the center of the lair. What she is greeted with nearly scares the life out of her. In the middle of the lair is Mikell. She is clutching a feathery bundle to her armored chest and is shaking as if she is about to collapse.

"LEA! RAE!" Dona screamed. In a matter of seconds the two eldest sisters were in the middle of the lair alongside the two youngest, their weapons were dangerously drawn. No one would ever dare mess with those two in their current position. But as soon as they saw the position of the youngest sister they ran over and took the bundle from her to sit her down onto the small couch. Rae passed the bundle over to Dona in order to support Mikell.

"Tell us what happened little sister" Lea soothed.

" I-I was w-was walking by the l-lake when I herd y-yelling. Th-there where s-some human boys in their t-teens hitting it. DONA FIX IT!" Mikell wailed bursting into tears. Startled by the shout, Dona scrambled to unbury the feathers source from its scarf. Finding the creature from the scarf-nest, Dona was surprised to see a Fletching owl within the feathery scarf-nest. Pushing away the overall surprise she races to her lab to put the small bird on a heating pad before it freezes to death.

_ How do I keep this bird alive?! Mikell will kill me if I don't kill myself first if the poor thing doesn't make it..._ Dona thinks to herself as she hooks up the heating pad and lays the bird gently onto it. Walking over to the cabinets Dona pulled out a small bottle of ointment cream to put on the birds wounds. Pushing a small blot of cream onto a violet wash clothe, she gently spread the ointment over the marks earning a shrill hoot from the owl. Jumping back Dona attempts to calm the little bird by pulling the bird up to her armored chest and soothingly rubbing its wings and feathers. Letting out a soft hoot that sounded a lot like a purr or even a little laugh, the little owl scooted closer to Dona's plastron trying curl up closer to the safety her body offered.

"your a sweet little girl aren't you? You need a name...I know! Hope! your name will be hope little owl." Dona said to the newly named 'Hope'. "GUYS" Dona yelled walking to the living room.

"ISSHEALLRIGHT?WHATSHERNAME?CANWEKEEPHER?!"Mikell yelled as soon as Dona entered the room, clearly better then she had been previously.

"yes, Hope and...Lea?" Dona answered clutching Hope to her chest tightly. As if knowing her fate was in Lea's hands, Hope looked over to Lea and gave off a questioning hoot. Grinning, Lea responded with a nod.

"welcome to the family Hope"

**Done! well if you can give me the correct answer to this joke then I will write you a oneshot request. PLEASE DO NOT LOOK IT UP! here it is: What did Buzz say to Woody?**


	2. Chapter 2

**For GodzillaLVR!**

**Happy holidays!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** Mikey was depressed. He was falling in love with the mutant alligator he found in the sewers, to him she was beautiful. Her scales fit her body beautifully, her teeth giving her a tough yet gentle look. He could easily be called a love-struck puppy. So he decided to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_ I just wish that we were the same specie, then things could be so much easier. I named her Swampette. I think she liked it,...I...I am not completely sure in truth...I really wish I knew if she loved me, or if my brothers would approve, I would even settle to know if Swampette likes me as a friend! I don't know what to do! Now I know how Donnie feels. I feel bad for him. I would ask him about it but that would mean confessing, not to mention he has enough issues going on in that big head of his. He doesn't need my issues too. I can only hope I figure this out. I really do love her. She is so beautiful, smart, and when she is in control, kind. I cant help but want to ramble on about how beautiful and soft her scales are, how tough yet oddly gentle her teeth make her seem, how intelligence burns beneath her green orbs. It all is amazing to me. I love the way she looks at me, the way she holds my shoulder when she wants me to look up, the way that even in her rampages she manages to be gentle, even how she asks me if I am okay. I wish I could tell her. It probably would come out like this though, lookSwampetteireallylikeyouandwanttobewithyouforever,willyouogooutwithme? Then she would probably leave in disgust. I need help._

_Sadly,_

_Mikey_

__**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. Chapter 3

Dona knew it was normal for a teenage girl to get crushes, and feel like they love a boy. Even if they have just met. It didn't help her situation any though. She was a mutant turtle in love with a human boy, that was possibly in love with a punk girl. Could her life get any more confusing?!Even if she was human she doubted August would give her the time of day, She was 5'9, a genius, dorky, weird, and weak.

She would be a complete outcast to society, no matter her form.

She couldn't change it, no matter how hard she may try. Just like she can't make August like her more than Casey. The punk girl was a perfect fit for most of New York City. The city was thought of as strong, free-willed, and independent. The definition of the proud girl, Casey Jones . She knew if she tried hard enough she could do anything. Except this. The girl-genius, for once didn't have a way din't have a solution for what she was doing. The feeling was new, and unwelcome with Dona. But she ignored it, and with her hopeless thought in mind, she approached the cause of her immense emotional pain.

" h-hey August" She said, feeling really stupid for stuttering on a simple and common greeting.

"Oh hey Dona!" August said smiling and wiping his brow from where sweat had once glistened. He was- or had been- chopping wood for the fire.

" I just wanted to tell you, I-I won't be bothering you with dumb Key-chains any more..." She said trying not to let tears spill down her olive-green skin.

"...Dona, you don't bother me with your gifts. I know it's you showing you care. That makes it special. " He said, eyes shining with concern and a caring light.

" B-but i'm just a mutant turtle..." Dona said. Her tears are getting harder and harder to conceal.

"Yeah...But your my mutant." August said. Then the unthinkable happened.

He kissed her. _Kissed her._

Maybe there was hope still, in the world against her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Male Karai! YAY! This is in third person so it is a bit different. This was requested by 'book-wolf-3 *(a guest)*'. LEORAI-ish**

Four figures race across the roof tops, their presence only shown by the shadows that follow the creatures and the mask tails that whip through the wind behind them.

The lead figure freezes, her sisters following her lead and stopping as well.

"Whats da hold up?" The creature clad in red asks, her voice coated in a thick accent.

"Shh, I hear someone. Dona, you and Mika stay here. Rae you and I are going to go investigate" Leona says.

"On it" Just like that the group split. The two teams each drew out their weapons and prepared for an attack.

At the previously named "B team"s location the two younger girls were becoming antsy, they both knew their older sisters were going towards the danger to protect them, and they didn't like it one little bit.

" Do you think they will be okay Dona?"Mika ask's in a small, timid that was very uncharacteristic of her.

"Don't be silly, they'll be fine. They're our older sisters, they HAVE to be fine. Kay?" Dona says. Her expression says she is calm and believes every word she says, but her chocolate eyes betray her, and show the fear the teen really feels.

The two girls fall into a fearful silence. The girls weapons are gripped harshly in their closed fists.

"Well, well, what is this? Two mutant freaks?"

**Back with the "A team":**

Leona and Rae walk through the shadows, completely invisible to the common nerves act up, but they ignore it; they're on a mission. The two girls continue through the shadows, careful not to alert their unknown prey of their presence.

A shadow flashes past the girls. The girls stop dead in their tracks. The weapons the cling to are whipped into attacking positions, and turned so they were shell-to-shell.

*da da da da ne ne ne ne*

The girls freeze.

Snapping from her shock, Leona sheathes a single katana and reaches for her shell-cell. The machine illuminates the area. On the screen a picture of Mikel hugging a stuffed cat with her blonde hair pulled into pigtails by pink bows the size of her hand shows Leona who it presses speaker,hoping to see her simply reporting that their area is all-clear.

Of course, there not that lucky.

*Le-Le? We need help! THERE'S A MAN!"* Mikel's voice screams through the speaker system.

*Mikel? MIKEL! Calm down! Were on our way!* Leona answers with underlying panic.

"Lets go" She commands, he demeanor suddenly darkening like the sky would during an unexpected storm. The two older girls take off to their younger sisters, their feet are silent and swift, their weapons are in a position to attack even as they run, and their eyes are masked by shadows. They are really an intimidating team.

They race across the rooftops towards where they left their sisters; their speed gets them there in seconds. Upon reaching their destination they are greeted by their sisters in attack position, and a man standing in front of them.

Leona's eyes practically have hearts in them, she has nearly the same reaction a Dona did to meeting August.

The man in front of them has black hair with it dyed blonde in the back, red eye-shadow make-up stuff to create small flame around his eyes, and he has body armor covering his chest and legs. In Leona's eyes he is amazingly handsome.

"Earth ta fearless" Rae says as she tries to wake Leona from her trance.

"Right, right, Who are you?" She questions, regaining her intimidating and stony composure.

"Karai's the name cutie" With that he throws a smoke bomb and disappears into the night.


End file.
